Justice Academia
by Kurama Tanaka
Summary: (Challenge by God’s Executioner REBORN) After an unexpected run-in with Kurogiri and Shiragaki during an encounter with Stain, Izuku, Shouto and Tenya find themselves in the world of Young Justice. What will they do, now that they’re in a brand new world?


**Chapter 1: Trinity**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My hero Academia or Young Justice.**

* * *

"Why…? Why? Why?!" Shigaraki screeched to himself, scraping his neck harshly with his fingernails. Two of the Nomus he deployed were discarded rather easily by Endeavor. The last one was still alive, but was fighting a losing battle.

He looked over towards where his enemies were. It seemed that Stain was taking on two heroes in training while two others laid incapacitated on the ground. He recognized the two students fighting from his attack on the USJ, the green-haired one in particular. The pure rage that the kid induced… it was almost as bad as his raw hatred for All Might.

"Huh… actually… this might be beneficial…

Kurogiri, it seems like we found our enemies clumped up in a single area… I think we should use an AOE attack to get rid of them all…"

Kurogiri's only response was a nod of his head, although internally questioning why Shigaraki had to use such a strange choice of words.

* * *

"Midoriya!" Todoroki screamed as he slashed by Stain. Stain ingested Izuku's blood, effectively paralyzing him. Stain lunged towards Todoroki with the intent of attacking.

"Reciprico Burst!" Iida sprinted forward, engines on his calves roaring. Before Iida's engine-powered kick could connect with Stain's face, a dark aura wrapped around the four. The combatants were enveloped, leaving only Native behind.

"Kurogiri, where did you send them to?" Shigaraki asked, curious as to the fate of his enemies.

"I don't know. I did what you asked of me and teleported them to a random location in different universe."

"Good. I could have killed them, but, isn't it better to see your enemies lose all hope instead? Knowing that they will never see their friends and family again…?"

Kurogiri chuckled. It seems that Shigaraki was finally growing as a villain. This was good news. He didn't just lash out and run away like he'd always done in the past. Perhaps he would someday grow even greater than All For One.

* * *

Izuku slowly opened his eyes. The lights were way too bright him. He noticed that his injuries were already bandaged up. With adjusting eyes, he rose up from the bed and scanned the room he was currently situated in. It seemed… strange to him. The room was bland, yet seemed to be reinforced with some sort of high-end material.

' _Where am I? Am I in some sort of hospital that's protected from villain attacks? No, the reinforcement in the structure seemed to be meant for keeping me in. Was I captured by the League of Villains? Why would they keep me alive or heal me?_ ' Izuku's thoughts strayed. ' _Where is Todoroki and Iida? Are they alright? What happened to them. Are they in a room like I am? What about Stain- is he gone?'_

Izuku was forced out of his thoughts as the only door to his room opened to reveal a man wearing a black costume. The most notable thing to Izuku, was the yellow belt that the man wore. It contrasted from the black attire. Seeing a bat insignia on the man's chest instigated a whole new line of questions in Izuku's brain.

"Huh, I don't recognize him. Is he a villain? Or is he an underground pro hero? The bat on his chest probably resembles his quirk. Is his quirk supersonic hearing? That would make sense, seeing as he is probably going to interrogate me. He could probably hear my heartbeat and tell if I'm lying to him or not." Izuku's mumbling was silenced by the baritone voice of the caped man

"Stop mumbling." He ordered "I have some questions to ask you. You will answer truthfully. If you lie…" He let the threat hang in the air.

Izuku gulped nervously, sweat already forming on his forehead. He didn't know what to do in an interrogation scenario- Yuuei never taught that.

"Who are you?"

"M-My name is Midoriya Izuku."

"Midoriya is your family name and Izuku is your given name, correct?"

"Y-Yes sir." Izuku replied.

"What was that spike of energy?"

"Huh? I don't understand what you're talking about..." Energy spike...? Izuku didn't know what this man in front him was going on about.

The man narrowed his eyes. After a small time elapsed he seemed to let up on that line of questioning. "Who were you fighting?"

Now, Izuku was _really_ confused. Who didn't know about the Hero Killer? Pushing the thought aside, he answered. "We were fighting the Hero Killer: Stain."

If possible, the man's eyes seemed to narrow even further, almost resembling a squint. "Hero Killer? Explain."

"He's the villain responsible for killing seventeen heroes and-" Izuku wasn't given a chance to finish his sentence as his captor grabbed his arm and slammed him into a wall.

"If you don't start telling the truth, I'll start breaking bones." The man suddenly stopped for a moment and placed a finger on his ear. "You'll answer all my questions when I get back." He turned and left the room abruptly, door sealing shut behind him. Izuku was left alone to question what sort of trouble he got into.

* * *

Bruce was not exactly happy with the cooperation of his fellow league members, or lack thereof. He made his way to the room that everyone available was currently residing in. "What is it?!" He barked at them, clearly annoyed by their interference through the communication system.

The red speedster spoke up first. "Bats, you're taking it too far! You're interrogating a kid for god's sake! I bet he's younger than Wally!"

"Flash," Bruce gritted out from his clenched teeth "He, is an anomaly, along with the other three people we found. We ran DNA tests and found no matches along our database. We don't know where they came from or why they are here. They could be a threat to the world, for all we know."

"No, Batman, Flash is right." Wonder Woman interjected "The only person that seems threatening is the one we found with the blades. The injuries sustained by the children were most likely caused by him, seeing as they were stab wounds and lacerations."

"The children have odd features." Bruce retorted "They most likely have superpowers of some sort. This is backed by the fact that the armed man was injured in such a peculiar way."

"Still, it could have been self-defense." The blue boyscout argued, shaking his head at the caped crusader's paranoid actions.

"That can't be verified unless I question them, which I was doing until I was interrupted."

Martian Manhunter stepped forward. "You don't have to be so harsh on them. After all, they haven't done anything that warrants that sort of treatment."

"I believe an energy spike on our radar combined with their appearance out of nowhere raises a lot of suspicion." Bruce continued. "We also can't prove that anything that kid said was true. If there was such a 'Hero Killer' we would have known."

"It's entirely possible that he's lying but, treating all of them like criminals is not a good plan. Whether they're evil or not, they'll probably hold it against you." Green Arrow pointed out.

Wonder Woman crossed her arms. "What we're saying is, intimidation and scare tactics aren't necessary. We could easily just ask them what their situation is."

"Look, only the green-haired kid is conscious right now. I could go in there and ask him-"

"Flash, you don't know Japanese."

"Perhaps I could be of use." Martian Manhunter started, "While I did say that I couldn't completely enter their minds without permanently damaging them earlier, I could implant the basics of English into them. This would only work if they're conscious and accept my presence. I'm not sure if I can do much more, considering that their brains are slightly different from normal humans."

The League members, bar Batman, seemed content at Martian Manhunter's proposal. "Well, it's settled then. We'll be back in a flash!" The Martian and the speedster took off towards the cell that Izuku was currently in.

Bruce resisted the urge to palm his face. It seems like it was going to be a long night. Sitting down, he turned to the monitors for the cameras in all the cells. He inwardly hoped that these children were not innately evil. It would put even more stress him- more than what stress he already had just from their presence. There was also the man to take account of. This... 'Hero Killer'. If the children were off-limits for interrogation, the man would probably be his best lead.


End file.
